publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Steyr Scout
|type=General purpose rifle |is_ranged=yes |service= |used_by= |wars= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=Steyr Mannlicher |production_date= |number= |variants= |weight=3.3 kg (7.28 lbs) (unloaded, no scope) |length=103.9 cm (40.9 in) |part_length=50.8 cm (20 in) |crew= |cartridge=.223 Remington .243 Winchester 7mm-08 Remington .308 Winchester .376 Steyr |caliber= |action= |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed=5, 10-round detachable box magazine (4, 8-round magazine for .376 Steyr) |sights= }} The Steyr Scout (also called the Mannlicher Scout to reflect the company's other name) is a modern scoped bolt-action rifle manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher and chambered primarily for .308 Winchester, although other chamberings are offered commercially. It is intended to fill the role of a versatile, lightweight all-around rifle as specified in Jeff Cooper's scout rifle concept. Apart from the barrel and action, it is made primarily of polymers and is designed to be accurate to at least 300 - 400 meters. The Steyr Scout is also available in .223 Remington, .243 Winchester, .376 Steyr and 7mm-08 Remington. Overview The Steyr Scout has the following features: *Removable box magazines w/ "magazine in reserve" setting for manual loading. *Second magazine stores in the butt of the rifle. *Light weight due to aluminum receiver housing, hammer forged fluted barrel, and extensive use of polymers. *Top and bottom integral Weaver/Picatinny rails. *Roller tang safety with "Locked Safe", "Loading", and "Fire" positions. *Bolt handle locks downward against receiver in "Locked Safe" mode. *User-adjustable trigger factory set at 3.5 lbs. *Reserve flip-up "ghost ring" iron sights. *Integral folding bipod. *Third attachment point for a 'Ching Sling'. There were early reports of problems with the Steyr Scout rifle relating to breakage of the bipod pivot pin. The affected part was subsequently redesigned to improve its strength. "Aftermarket" pivot pin replacements are also availableBipod Repair from Steyrscout.org.. Some users find the bolt lift effort to be on the high (but not excessive) side due to steep profile of the cocking cam contained within the bolt. This can be eased somewhat by appropriate lubrication but a revised cam is available. The other criticism has been of recurring light hits (primer strikes), particularly with early production runs. Factory recommended solutions have typically been adjust the spring to the next higher setting or to install a "high energy" firing pin kit or stiffer springDealing with light hits from Steyrscout.org.. The Picatinny rail above the action and barrel allow either for conventional positioning of a scope with normal 1.5 in - 3.5 eye relief or for the forward placement of a "scout scope" with intermediate or long eye relief. The latter is more faithful to Cooper's Scout concept, and the Steyr-Mannlicher rifle can be ordered from the factory with a low-magnification Leupold scope with long eye relief. Steyr Elite A variant and effectively the successor of the Scout is the Steyr Elite (previously known as the Steyr Tactical Elite), a more robustly constructed model with many of the same features of the Scout, but designed primarily for the law enforcement market for an urban tactical role. Differences to the standard Scout include an extended STANAG type mounting rail, an enlarged bolt knob of the SSG type, and an adjustable cheek piece. It is also fitted with a heavy 570mm (22.4 in) barrel, and can produce high muzzle velocities due to a "fast" internal profile. Although intended for intermediate ranges, with match grade .308 ammunition and 155 grain projectiles entirely acceptable performance at up to 900 yards has been recorded making it a good all-rounder. It is standard with a synthetic 5 round magazine, but an external adaptor kit can be attached to fit a 10 round magazine. It is normally available in two calibers; .223 Remington and .308 Winchester, but can be specially ordered in 7 mm-08 Remington upon request. See also *Steyr Mannlicher *Steyr AUG 5.56 mm rifle *Steyr ACR Prototype rifle *Steyr HS .50 .50 BMG sniper rifle *Steyr SSG 69 sniper rifle *Steyr MPi 69 SMG *Steyr TMP SMG *Steyr Mannlicher M1901, M1894 Pistols References External links *Official page of the Scout by Steyr Mannlicher *Official page of the Elite by Steyr Arms *Profile of Steyr Scout at World.guns.ru *The Steyr Scout Rifle Page Fan site Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Sniper rifles Category:Wikipedia Imports